


Meme overload

by gershwinpalmercecil



Series: The Great Improbable Porn Battle! [1]
Category: Wolf 359 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gershwinpalmercecil/pseuds/gershwinpalmercecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by Alice; Heiffel + however you want, but you must reference as many memes as possible". Like these, but not limited to these: http://memedocumentation.tumblr.com/documented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme overload

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me because this is the first smutty fic I've ever written.  
> Had to insert an image of the Good Shit meme because AO3 won't allow emojis -.-

INTRO:  
https://brorlandi.github.io/StarWarsIntroCreator/#!/KFW2JFQOA1RvFoxoViB

Eiffel was sitting on the lab’s counter, his legs dangling in the air like a child’s. The communications officer had a huge grin on his face and looked way too happy to be back in the laboratory. Hilbert still wasn’t sure if it had been a good move to let that two legged catastrophy in the ship’s room that contained the biggest amount of explosive fluids.  
  
‘’Whatever’’ the Russian man thought. ‘’Let’s Mcfreaking lose it.’’ he thought as he was walking towards Eiffel.  
‘’So...’’ said Eiffel, looking around as if he was trying to find the nearest thing he could set on fire.  
‘’I heard you were doing some sinful science-y stuff in here, Dmitri.’’  
‘’My experiments are entirely non-related to supernatural beliefs.’’ Said the scientist, who had stopped walking and stiffly put his hands deep in his lab coat's pockets, as he often did when he felt uncomfortable.  
‘’Says the man who made a viney salad build Ikea light fixtures.’’  
‘’That is not the truth.’’ Hilbert grumpily replied.  
‘’That IS the truth’’ said Shakira’s hips.  
  
Hilbert’s mood was slowly deteriorating, but he once again reminded himself of the reason for Eiffel’s noisy presence in his laboratory; That man was too hot (hot damn).  
Out of retort and annoyed by Eiffel’s expanding grin (as his conversations with the communications officer often ended) the scientist decided to act. He took a few steps forward and placed himself in between the startled man’s legs, with his hands determinedly flat on the counter on each side of Eiffel’s body. As he was seeing Hilbert’s face getting closer and closer to his, Eiffel awkwardly let out the first thing that came to his mind;  
  
‘’Hoe don’t do it.’’  
Hilbert vigorously put his lips against Eiffel’s.  
‘’Oh my God.’’ was the only thing that managed to get out of Eiffel’s mouth before Hilbert’s tongue came in.  
  
Moving his hands from the counter to Eiffel’s hips, Hilbert quickly broke their kiss, trying to take a breath while Eiffel was impatiently leaning forward, trying to put their lips back together. He stiffly pulled on Hilbert’s lab coat and hungrily bit his lower lip, getting an unexpected heavy groan from the doctor.  
  
‘’Didn’t knew you were into that kind of thing Hilby dear.’’ said Eiffel, who again looked way too proud of himself.  
‘’Don’t kinshame me.’’ Hilbert replied, quickly taking back the control of the situation by putting all his weight on Eiffel’s body and laying him down on the counter. He then started to suck on the younger man’s earlobe while letting his hands explore under Eiffel’s pizza shirt (who weirdly seemed to have no other topping that beef, all on the left side of it).  
  
Feeling light headed while Hilbert’s lips were now kissing his stomach and his hands were unbuttoning Eiffel’s pants, all the communications officer could think was:  


This was all too good to be true. By letting Eiffel in his laboratory Hilbert had expected to get closer to the man, flirt with him at most. He definitely had not expected such a positive response to his actions! Yet there he was, greedily sucking on the man’s cock, rolling his tongue around like it was the most luscious sweet he ever had the pleasure to taste. He felt a sincere growing desire for the communications officer and decided he was never going to give him up, never gonna let him down, never gonna run around and desert him. Never gonna make him cr-  
  
‘’HEY Houstonosky!’’ said Eiffel ‘’Quit cogitating about whatever nerd thing is going around your head right now and focus on my ass instead! You’re a man, doing one thing at a time is the best you can do, and right now the thing that needs doing is me.’’  
‘’Not all men-’’ tried to retort the scientist, but Eiffel’s eager hands pushed the man’s head back into his crotch before he could end his sentence.  
  
No problem. Hilbert could deal with a little roughness. Only if Eiffel thought he was the dominating one, he had another thing coming.  
  
Still fervently sucking on the man’s cock, Hilbert started caressing Eiffel’s testicles and massaging his perineum, causing the man laying down on the counter to squeal and let out a long moan. His breath was getting shorter, his stomach was trembling and his hands were pulling hard on Hilbert’s hair.  
Before he could stop himself Eiffel reached climax, while he loudly moaned the doctor’s name, his true name, as his legs tightened their grip around Hilbert’s head one last time before lazily dangling off the counter’s edge.  
  
Still catching his breath, Eiffel brought Hilbert’s face to his, caressing his cheeks with his lips and whispered: ‘’That was the best blow job I’ve had in years, Doc Ock.’’  
  
Hilbert pushed back his head a little to look into Eiffel’s eyes and couldn’t help but let out a proud ‘’Oh?’’ and retort in a cocky tone: ‘’Okay...that sounds fake but okay.’’


End file.
